Volumes and Chapters
List of Chapters As of December 2008 Hiro Mashima has compiled 13 volumes and is still continuing the series with further chapters which are not yet in tankōbon format. At present there are 121 chapters. The first chapter premiered in Weekly Shōnen Magazine on August 23, 2006. Volume list Volume 1: Chapter list: * 001. The Fairy's Tail * 002. The Master Appears! * 003. Fire Dragons and Monkeys and Cows * 004. The Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor VOlume 2: Chapter list: * 005. Daybreak * 006. Invade!! The Everlue Mansion * 007. The Wizard's Weakness * 008. Lucy vs. Duke Everlue * 009. Dear Kaby * 010. The Armored Wizard * 011. Natsu on the Train * 012. Spell Song * 013. Death Laughs Twice Volume 3: Chapter list: * 014. Titania * 015. Fairies in the Wind * 016. Capture Kageyama!! * 017. The Virgin Magic * 018. Fire and Wind * 019. Impossible! Natsu Can't Win! * 020. To Live Strong * 021. The Most Powerful Team!!! * 022. Natsu vs. Erza Volume 4: Chapter list: * 023. Crime and Punishment * 024. Second Floor * 025. The Cursed Island * 026. Is the Moon Out Tonight? * 027. Deliora * 028. Moon Drip * 029. Gray and Lyon * 030. The Dream Continues Volume 5: Chapter list: * 031. Fearful Poison Poison Jelly * 032. Natsu vs Yuka The Surge * 033. Close? A Door To The Bull * 034. Sword of Judgment * 035. Do Whatever You Want!! * 036. Ur * 037. The Blue Bird * 038. Eternal Magic * 039. The Truth is a Sorrowful Blade of Ice Volume 6: Chapter list: * 040. Final Battle at Galuna Island * 041. Devil's Roar * 042. The Arch of Time * 043. BURST * 044. The Villagers' Secret * 045. Reach The Sky * 046. Tear * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Human Laws Volume 7: Chapter list: * 049. All Good Things Come To An End * 050. Lucy Heartphilia * 051. Giant Shadow * 052. 15 Minutes * 053. Battle of Great Heat * 054. Phantom Mk II * 055. In Order Not to See Those Tears * 056. A Flower That Blooms in the Rain Volume 8: Chapter list: * 057. Teru teru bozu * 058. There is Always Someone Better * 059. INSPIRE * 060. Wings of Flame * 061. Two Dragon Slayers * 062. When a Fairy Falls * 063. Now We're Even * 064. The Number One Guild * 065. Fairy Law Volume 9: Chapter list: * 066. Comrades * 067. My Resolve * 068. Farewell * 069. NEXT GENERATION * 070. Frederick And Yanderica * 071. Balsam Night * 072. The Lone Star That Can't Return to the Sky * 073. Year 781, Blue Pegasus * 074. Stellar King Volume 10: Chapter list: * 075. The Butterfly's Dream * 076. The Tower of Paradise * 077. Jeral * 078. The Paradise Ahead * 079. Sieglein's Decision * 080. Jeanne D'Arc * 081. The Voice of Darkness * 082. Howl at the Moon Volume 11: Chapter list: * 083. FIND THE WAY * 084. Natsuneko Fight!! * 085. Paradise Game * 086. Rock of Succubus * 087. Lucy vs Jubia * 088. Natsu is the Bait * 089. Armour of the Heart * 090. Ikaruga * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve Volume 12: Chapter list: * 092. Destiny * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light * 094. A Single Person * 095. The Sleeping Princess of The Tower * 096. Meteor * 097. Human Shield * 098. Dragon Force * 099. Titania Falls * 100. Towards Tomorrow Volume 13: Chapter list: * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy * 102. Walk Tall * 103. HOME * 104. BEST FRIEND * 105. Luxus * 106. Harvest Festival * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail * 108. Bang!! * 109. Beat Your Friends For Your Friends Chapters not yet in serialised into books: These chapters have yet to be published into a volume. * 110. Resign * 111. Remaining Four * 112. Barrage Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Kana Vs. Lluvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words * 119. Clash! Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mist Gun * 121. This is my chance to seize the top References * Wikipedia (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Fairy_Tail_chapters)